Chronicles of Crossed Destiny: Rencuentro
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: Miroku es un joven monje destinado a participar en una profecia que habla sobre siete estrellas, Sango un joven que tiene extraños sueños relacionados con esa profecia. Actulizado capi 3 XOver: X1999argumento,SCC y Shaman King.
1. Capitulo 1: Seven

**Espero que les guste:**

* * *

_**Chronicles of Crossed Destiny: Rencuentro**_

_by_

_El Ultimo Rey Dragón_

* * *

**Primera Parte: Koushi**

_Capitulo 1_

_Seven_

* * *

DIARIO DE SANGO

_(Solo fechado con "Antes de 1999") _

He tenido un sueño muy extraño, dice alguna personas que los sueños puede hablarnos sobre el futuro, aquellos sueños que nos hablan sobre el futuro son conocidos como visiones o premoniciones

Nunca he tomado muy en serio un sueño, pero el que he tenido lo he sentido muy real; en ese sueño me encuentro caminando en un claro muy grande, solo iluminada por la magnifica luna llena. Al adentrarme en el claro observo las ruinas de un pequeño templo budista, me acercó a la entrada. Y puedo ver una imponte estatua de buda pero esta decapitada. Al observar la estatua del santo sin cabeza siento un terrible escalofrió entonces escucho un sonido detrás de mi, parecen los sonidos de unos cascabeles.

Al voltearme, observo la figura de un joven monje, vestido de negro y morado sosteniendo un báculo dorado. El pasa a mi lado como si yo no existiera, observa el templo en ruinas y comienza a rezar y repentinamente dirige su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno. Yo hice lo mismo y observe en la gran bóveda celeste siete estrellas que brillaban con gran intensidad.

Al observar esas estrellas que sobre salían de todas las demás, algo dentro de mi sintió responder, como si estuviera conectara con ellas de alguna manera a esas estrellas.

-Las siete estrellas se están reuniendo en Tokio-pronuncio aquel monje mientras me observaba- Soy el Próximo a buda y como tal debo ir a Tokio a reunirme con los otros siete, tal y como lo dijo el sacerdote adivino del monte de Kouya, la ultima leyenda de la Tierra esta por comenzar, tan pronto aparezca el que tiene la llave del futuro de la tierra. Probablemente aparecerá el desdiente de quien maldijo a mi familia-

Siempre que llego a esa parte me despierto... No entiendo muy bien el significado de ese sueño pero sé que algo va a suceder, parece que ya es tarde (mi hermano me esta gritando) y debo ir a clases si pasa algo mas, lo apuntare...

_11:00 a.m. _

Apunto esto rápido, hoy en mi clase acaban de trasladar a un alumno nuevo, es idéntico al joven monje de mis sueños. Se llama Miroku Houshi, cuando fue presentado en clase se me quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos, siento que hay una extraña conexión entre el y yo, pero me invade una nostalgia que no es fácil de explicar pero cuando observo que tiene una mano vendada con un rosario, al observar ese rosario en su mano siento un temor. Ayame dice que por la forma en que se fijo en mi probablemente le guste, pero no creo que sea eso.

En mi mente retumban las palabras de ese sueño cuando lo observo: "_Las siete estrellas se están reuniendo en Tokio, la ultima leyenda de la Tierra esta por comenzar" _y tengo una mal presentimiento.

**Anexo- Maleficio **

ANOTACIONES EN UN CUADERNO VIEJO

(solo sellado con "Antes de llegar Tokio")

_Tren de Kouya a Tokio, 3:00 a.m._

Escribo todo esto esperado que sirva a mis desdiente si yo también fuera consumido por la maldición. Mi nombre es Miroku Houshi, soy el ultimo descendiente del Clan Houshi. Mi abuelo y mi padre murieron a causa de esa maldición, la cual cargo ahora en mi mano derecha.

El Kazzana, es la maldición del agujero negro. Esa es la razón por la que tengo este rosario en mi mano, pero gracias esta maldición puedo absorber cualquier cosa, en muchas situaciones es de mucha utilidad pero conforme pase el tiempo el Kazzana crecerá cada vez mas y mas hasta que un día acabe con mi vida, como lo hace una estrella al explotar sobre su propio peso, explotando hacia dentro. Igual que mi padre y mi abuelo yo moriré absorbido por esa maldición. Lo peor es que esta maldición es hereditaria por lo que es muy probable que si llegase a tener un hijo el también seria maldecido y estaría destinado a morir de la misma forma que yo. Por eso desde la muerte de mi padre y en contra de los deseos de mi difunta madre, he vagado por el mundo buscando la forma de destruir esta maldición.

He pasado mucho tiempo estudiando, todo tipo de ciencias ocultas y ciencias científicas, de las ultimas he aprendido el comportamiento de un hoyo negro, gracias a los estudios en la física que he hecho en distintas universidades, pero mi maldición es algo que la ciencia jamás lograra curar. He investigado el origen de esta maldición en los escritos recolectados por mi padre y mis demás antepasados, todo lo que he juntado se limita a una leyenda que habla sobre un el primer líder de mi familia y una joven mujer de un clan de Exterminadores de demonios en el periodo del Sengoku. Se unieron en la búsqueda que una extraña "Perla", ellos estaban enamorados, y creía que al encontrar esa Perla podrían tener riquezas y fortuna.

Pero, el encontrar esa perla solo les trajo desgracias, un demonio llamado Naraku tenia en su poder este objeto, tentó a la joven exterminadora con este, así ella acepto la maldita joya y con ello maldijo a mi familia, ella al ver el sufrimiento de mi antepasado decidió suicidarse.

He buscado por mucho tiempo a los descendientes de aquella mujer pero al igual que mi padre no he encontrado nada, así que he ido a distintos templos en gran parte de Japón. Los últimos que visite fue el templo en Izumo precedido por los Asakura, un grupo de Shamanes los cuales me dieron una pista.

Los líderes del Clan me dijeron que el Kazzana no es una maldición sino una señal de una antigua profecía, me pidieron que me dirigiera a Kouya donde el Sacerdote Adivino me esperaba.

En mi estadía en el templo de Kouya, conocí al Sacerdote Sorota Arisegawa, uno de los mas jóvenes y imponentes videntes de la región de Osore, gracias al uso de la mándala de las estrellas en el Budismo esotérico. El sabio sacerdote me hablo sobre la antigua profecía y que el Kazzana era la prueba mas reputable de que mi familia era una de las escogidas y por tal motivo estaría destinado a participar en aquella profecía.

En aquella batalla que seria librada entre "los guiados por el destino", y lo mas seguro seria que si llegaba a ganarse aquella batalla, yo me libraría de aquella maldición. El sabio Sorota me dijo que al caer la noche debería ir al templo del Buda Decapitado en lo profundo de la montaña Osore, y que ahí me darían una señal sobre la única persona que lograría quitarme esa maldición, ya que la descendiente del Clan de los Exterminadores también participaría en esa profecía.

Cuando llegue a las ruinas de aquel templo en ruinas, solo iluminado por la luna llena, observe un poco al majestuoso buda decapitado, resé y sentí en mi interior algo que me indico que mirara al cielo. Y en el cielo totalmente estrellado, siete estrellas sobresalían de las demás. Entonces frente a mi, apareció la figura de una jovencita temerosa que me observaba, de largo cabello entre oscuro y castaño, con un gran parecido a la exterminadora de la leyenda.

Sin duda, algo dentro de mi me indico que ella seria quien me libraría de mi maleficio, pues ella debe ser también una de las siete estrellas las cuales habla la Antigua Profecía. Hoy me dirigió a Tokio, el lugar de la reunión. Ya que también ahí será donde todo comenzara a moverse cuando aparezca el tiene la llave del futuro.

**Continuara...**

**Notas del autor:**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado ya que esta historia será parte de otra la cual mezclara a varios personajes, pero no en esta historia después ya verán, espero que me dejen un Rewin para saber si la continuo o de plano cambio de empleo.**

**Ahora haré unos pequeños Datos técnicos:**

_**Asakura, Es la familia de Shamanes a la cual perteneces Yoh de Shaman King**_

_**Sorota es uno de los personajes de la famosa X-1999, quien solo aparecerá en este capi**_

_**La estrella a cual se refieren los personajes es la Osa Mayor.**_

**Bueno se cuidan y que tanga una feliz Año nuevo **


	2. Capitulo 2: Encuentro Fortuito

_**

* * *

**_

Chronicles of the Crossed Destiny: Rencuentro

Autor

El Ultimo Rey Dragón

* * *

_**Primera Parte: Koushi **_

_Capitulo 2_

_Encuentro fortuito _

* * *

DIARIO DE SANGO TAIJIYA

(solo fechando con antes de 1999)

_Receso, 11:00 a.m._

Llegue a la escuela justo a tiempo, no puedo creer que el baboso de Kohaku no me despertara. Cuando abrí mis ojos y vi la hora en mi despertador pegue literalmente el grito en el cielo. Tuve que irme corriendo a la escuela pero llegue a tiempo.

Otra vez tuve ese sueño aunque podría decirse que no era el mismo, me veo sobre un edificio observando temerosa la torre de Tokio en la noche, sobre su estructura de metal rojo pude divisar la figura de aquel joven monje de mis sueños, quien se queda observando su mano derecha con mucha tristeza. Entonces empiezan a caer pequeños copos de nieve. El monje me observa nuevamente pero con un semblante muy pero muy triste, me dice algo pero no alcanzo a escucharlo entonces logro ver otra figura en la torre quien nos observa, su rostro esta cubierto por sombras pero sostiene un extraño báculo en forma de **sol y luna**, la figura susurra algo que escucho perfectamente:

-Son solo..… como un reflejo del pasado, Coral-

Es ahí cuando despierto, este sueño es tan raro o mas que el anterior aun no comprendo su significado. No le he comentado a nadie sobre este sueño, mucho menos a Ayame y Kagome. Solo les hable del sueño sobre el monje y le buda sin cabeza tal vez por eso estoy un poco distraída pero Ayame dice que no es por los sueños sino mas bien por la nueva compañía en el salón. Hace poco ingreso un nuevo alumno a mi clase, el es idéntico al joven monje en mis sueños.

Su nombre es Miroku Houshi es un tipo de lo mas raro, muy callado y casi no se junta con nadie, en el aula de clases a demostrado ser un estudiante modelo, un ejemplo para todos los alumno de la escuela según dice la profesora Tendo (nuestra tutora). Ella incluso cree que no debería estar en una escuela como esta, en los descansos y recesos se queda en uno de los cubículos de estudio en la biblioteca central de la escuela, en la secciones de antrología y ciencias físicas.

Solo ha pasado una semana desde que lo trasladaron y cuando paso por la biblioteca lo observo detenidamente y logro ver en su mirada una tristeza muy profunda y una desesperación en cada voltear de las paginas. Algunas veces cruzamos miradas dentro de la clase o incluso receso el solo me sonríe, al verle sonreír siento una nostalgia bastante grande cómo si no fuera la primera vez que nos hayamos encontrado. Pero cuando observo su mano derecha que esta vendada por una fina tela morada y sellada con un rosario. Solo hecho de ver ese rosario me da miedo, un miedo muy extraño...

Ayame dice que es nerviosismo, pero yo no lo creo, suena el timbre bueno parece que el descanso ya acabo, ahora que me acuerdo le prometí a Kagome que la ayudaría a dejar unos libros en la biblioteca al terminar las clases, que lastima que Ayame se haya tenido que ir temprano para atender la veterinaria de su abuelo.

_Mas tarde... _

¡Que vergüenza¡Que vergüenza! Solo de recordarlo me muero de la pena por seguro hice el ridículo frente al joven Houshi. Todo comenzó cuando las clases terminaron. Kagome y yo nos dirigimos a la biblioteca para dejar una pila de libros que ella y Ayame habían pedido en receso para hacer su tarea de investigación para final de semestre, como ya estamos en el ultimo semestre aquí en la preparatoria Gehirn debemos adelantarnos pues deseamos sacar un buen promedio y debemos mantener nuestro titulo como las "mataditas Ranger" como nos apodan (aun que a mi no me gusta mucho el apodo pero mis amiga dice que nos queda).

-Sabes- dijo Kagome muy animadamente mientras recogíamos la pila de libros en el salón- recibo una carta de mi hermana mayor-

-Eso te debe alegrar- le conteste emocionada.

-Pues claro, dime ¿cuántos en esta escuela pueden presumir que tiene por hermana una gran **Miko** (Sacerdotisa purificadora)?-

-Es cierto- le repuse yo tranquilamente- ¿y como esta?-

-Saca tus propias conclusiones- dijo sacando una hoja y ajustando lo mejor que pudo su garganta- te la voy a leer:

_Querida Kagome:_

_Espero que Mamá, Souta, el abuelo y tu estén bien, debo decirte que lo extraño muchísimo aquí en **Izumo**. Los días en esta región de Japón son largo y hermosos, mas un en la noche la cual esta plagada de estrellas son tantas que no sabría cuantas son. Tal y como lo dijo el abuelo este templo es una de las mecas del esoterismo japonés. Me sorprendo por el tipo de personas que viene aquí en peregrinación o en busca de ayuda, esta habitado principal mente por shamanes, individuos que pueden entrar en trance con los espíritus antiguos._

_Mi entrenamiento como Miko no es nada sencillo, en las mañanas debo levantarme muy temprano para purificar mi cuerpo en un baño (modo mas extraño en el que digo que tomo un baño hermanita), después de eso paso a un duro entrenamiento físico en cual busco equilibrar mis habilidades espirituales con mis habilidades físicas (como sabes sigo con el entrenamiento de arco y flecha así que no es muy agotador que digamos, mi sensei dice que me inscribirá en el torneo de arquería regional de Izumo). En las tardes ayudo un poco a mi sensei (la Señora **Keiko Asakura**) con lo que tiene que ver con la administración del templo, sabes cuando observo los árboles que rodean este templo me recuerda mucho a ti y Souta cuando eran pequeños y jugábamos (siempre decías que hacia trampa pues era a la primer que encontraba) siempre que paso entre ellos para ir a la oficina del templo. Bueno estudiar administración de esta manera es mucho mejor que una escuela (digo yo) ya que paso fácilmente a la practica. A si súper noticia hermanita dentro de poco tendremos un festival en este templo, dice mi sensei que será el mas grande de la región. Eso me da un poco de envida nuestros festivales son tan pequeños pero confió que en un futuro los festivales en nuestro templo serán capaces de rivalizar con los de Izumo._

_He estado organizando los puesto que serán montados en el templo, es muy cansando hacer tanto papeleo, pero mi recompensa es la cena que hace mi sensei en verdad es delicioso, dice que pronto me dará lecciones de arte culinario. Espero que mamá, Souta y tú puedan venir. También debo recalcarte que conocí **al joven heredero **de este templo, es un joven **castaño** (y bien parecido) bastante tranquilo. Me lo encontré junto con mi sensei en el comedor del templo después de hacer un encargo para el festival, resulto ser su hijo. Platicamos cerca de tres horas. El me comento que su estancia en Izumo era pasajera al parecer solo vino a hablar con la señora Kino la líder del templo sobre un Clan llamado **Kyouyama**._

_Al siguiente ese joven muchacho se retiro, me despedí de el. Prometiendo que si iba a nuestro templo será bien recibido. Ese chico me pregunto sobre el destino, mas bien sobre mi destino. Me pregunto si yo era feliz con el y yo solo le respondí que nunca he tenido pensamientos de inconformidad ante eso, aunque ese joven lo quisiera disimular en su rostro en especial en su mirada podía notar buscaba algo desesperadamente, respuestas supongo. _

_Bueno querida hermanita, debo despedirme. Espero que las rutinas en la escuela no sean aburridas recuerda ya es el ultimo semestre no te rindas. Mándales un gran abrazo y besos a mamá, souta y al abuelo de mi parte. Cuídate y no te metas en problemas._

_Con todo mi Cariño _

_Kikyou Higurashi _

_P.D.: Discúlpame con tu amiga Sango por no haberle leído el tarot antes de irme como le prometí, dile que cuando este por allá o si ella los acompaña avistarme yo se lo leer, y que por nada del mundo se te ocurra leérselo por que tus interpretaciones son muy malas hermanita. _

-Parece que a tu hermanita la esta pasando bien en Izumo- dije cuando termino de leer la carta.

-Si- contesto muy animada- dice mamá que la iremos a visitar el día del festival, la extrañamos mucho aunque a veces es algo molesta digo que tiene de malo mis interpretaciones pero aun así la extrañamos- se quedo callada- Bueno ahí que dejar estos libros- me dijo tomando la pesada pila de libros- que ahí que mantener el titulo de "Mataditas Ranger"-

-Ya vas empezar de nuevo- dije pesimistamente saliendo del salón y cargando mi pila de libros.

-Espera- dijo alcanzándome.

Salimos del salón y bajamos las escaleras, Kagome perdió un poco el equilibrio por consiguiente tiro unos cuantos libros. Pero para nuestra suerte un joven **castaño **y** ojos de igual color **(muy guapo debo admitir) al ver a mi amiga en tan precaria situación, recogió los libros y los acomodo en la pila de mi amiga.

-Gracias- le agradeció sonriendo Kagome.

-De nada- contesto sonriendo el castaño- tengan mas cuidado o se podrían caer, no vemos se cuidan, nos vemos- se despidió adelantándose hacia abajo rápidamente, por la forma en que bajaba pareciera que había hecho algo, como una travesura de niño chiquito.

Entonces sentir pasar algo a un lado mío y efectivamente había pasado algo, un enorme **perro rojo **con una aparecía muy fiera, mas que perro parecía lobo, un lobo de pelaje rojo como el fuego pegue un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Cuando el can rápidamente siguió hacia abajo, siguiendo al castaño al parecer.

-Sango no grites- me regaño mi amiga- solo es un perrito-

-ESO ES UN PERRITO-

-Si que no te parece lindo- me respondió Kagome- ¿Será de aquel chico?-

-No sabia que podías traer mascotas a esta preparatoria-

-Sabes Sango- se puso un poco seria- podría jurar que aquel perro no es normal-

-Claro que no es normal, primero es rojo ¿qué loco teñiría el cabello de su perro de rojo? Segundo no era un PERRITO era casi casi un lobo-

-Tienes razón- me sonrió- vamos a dejar estos libros y a casa-

Caminamos hasta la biblioteca mientras platicamos sobre si se le podía teñir a un perro su pelaje, maldecimos de que Ayame se haya ido temprano, por seguro a ella le hubiera interesando. Digo cuantas veces en la vida puedes ver a un perro rojo, aquel comentario despertó que mi amiga me contara un historia sobre el Templo Mitsumine, en el cual se rendía culto a los inugami, espíritus que se manifiesta en forma de perros (que, sin embargo, sólo pueden ver aquellos con poderes paranormales según mi amiga). Ella también me comento que esa clases de espíritus no solo eran exclusivos de la de la familia Mitsumine, si que aquellos que nacen con un compañero inugami se queda con ellos por toda su vida.

-A lo mejor y ese perro rojo era el compañero inugami de ese chico- dijo entrando a la biblioteca.

Ya adentro pasamos directamente con la encargada, ella nos pido que dejáramos los libros en una mesita que tenia un letrero que decía: "Recientes". Así acomodamos lo libros sobre la mesa tan rápido como podíamos. Entonces lo vi, tan melancólico y triste como siempre observado el paisaje a través de la ventana como un pájaro enjaulado por el destino, dejando su lectura a un lado y volviendo a ella de vez en cuando pero siempre observando el paisaje, en una mesa a su lado había un infinidad de libros incluso mas de los que Kagome y Ayame había pedido prestados, todos amontonados y ordenados junto con varias notas dispersas que supongo que tratase de los mismos.

-¿por que no le hablas?- me sugirió mi amiga sacándome de mi observación.

-Hablarle a quien- dije como simulando que no sabia nada.

-Pues a quien mas que al joven Houshi- me repuso animada- Vamos Sango, cuando te le quedas viendo te ves tan tierna, si quieres yo te ayudo- me vio maliciosamente.

Entonces me tomo del brazo empezó a arrastrarme hasta donde el joven Houshi, yo intente resistirme pero cuando a Kagome se me le mete una idea en la cabeza nadie puede sacársela de la cabeza.

-¿Que haces?- le dije intentándome zafar mi brazo.

-Pues que mas EMPUJANDOTE para que le hables a Houshi- dijo la muy cínica para después empujarme frente a la mesa del joven, yo estaba muy pero muy nerviosa. Jamás había estado tan cerca de el.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?- dijo desviando la vista del paisaje de la ventana para observarme detenidamente.

-Yo solo...- observe nerviosa a mi cínica cómplice quien estaba detrás de mi diciéndome con señales "Tu puedes" y después desapareciendo entre los estantes de libros y dejándome mas nerviosa que antes- estaba... buscando este libro...- dije nerviosa tomando tontamente el libro mas grueso que había en la mesa.

-Física Quántica y Cualitativa aplicada a principios dogmáticos en la teoría del Caos- dijo señalándome el libro y abriendo los muchos los ojos.

-Física Cali...!Que¡- dije totalmente sorprendida y observando el libro detenidamente.

-Es una teoría interesante- me comento sonriendo como si yo entendiera a lo que se refería el libro- aun que la relacionar un hecho caótico como una medida de razón puede sumarse a distintas variables, aunque decir que cualquier hecho caótico es predecible puede ser exagerado-

-A si- dijo rascándome la nuca casi sin comprender lo que dijo - ¿por que?-

-Bueno decir que todo hecho caótico esta ya predefinido a tomar una forma totalmente ordenada- me sonrió como pidiéndome mi opinión- es decir que el hecho de encontrarnos hablando ya estaba decidido, es decir que era inevitable-

-¿Es algo así como el destino?- le pregunte.

Desvió la mirada a la ventana, pensé que mi comentario lo había molestado pero después río, y dejo el libro que sostenía en la mesa mientras posaba su mano contra su barbilla pensando y después se dirigió a mi.

- La **teoría de la causalidad** reza lo siguiente señorita: "_Toda acción conlleva una reacción, dos acciones iguales tendrán la misma reacción_", a menos que se _combinen varias causas _entre sí haciendo _impredecible_ a nuestros ojos el resultado. _Nada existe por __azar al igual que nada se crea de la nada. Todo tiene una causa, y si tiene una causa estaba predestinado a existir desde el momento en que la causa surgió_. Debido a la inmensa cantidad de causas es impensablemente inmensa, nos es imposible conocerlas todas y enlazarlas entre sí. Entonces este encuentro ya estaba predestinado no lo cree graciosos Señorita...-

-Sango Taijiya- le conteste nerviosa- Creo que es una respuesta muy Nerd, yo creo que uno es arquitecto de su propio destino, porque uno es libre de tomar desiciones , de hacer el bien o el mal, de amar o de odiar , de salir adelante en la vida o de ser un mediocre ... Tenemos el libre albedrío ... tomamos nuestras propias desiciones y nadie es responsable de nuestros actos sino nosotros mismos- le conteste aferrando el grueso libro a mi pecho.

El joven me observo impresionado creo que jamás espero una respuesta así, el se acerco lentamente y nuestras cara estaba a pocos centímetros, yo solo observaba esa mirada de ojos negros que mostraba una tristeza tan profundo.

-Pero hay sucesos que nosotros no decidimos ... simplemente suceden y que nos llevan a otra parte o nos hacen cambiar de opinión o de decisión-

Observe esa mano sellada con un rosario acercaba a mi, ese maldito rosario despierta en mi un miedo incompresible, un miedo muy profundo el cual solo puedo explicar como el que es hecho por un pecado como un cargo de conciencia pero ¿por que?.

-Bueno... Este...yo...- empecé a decir toda nerviosa ante la presencia de aquel rosario y la cercanía del joven Houshi - este...- entonces el grueso y pesado libro que sostenía fuertemente cayo de mis manos y estúpidamente te estrello en pie del joven Houshi.

-AAAAHHHHYYY- grito al sentir el libro en su pie.

-Disculpe- fue lo único que dije en mi defensa pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Jovencito esto es un biblioteca así que téngale respeto- dijo la bibliotecaria quien se acerco a nosotros al escuchar el grito de el- pero si es usted de nuevo, señor Houshi no me importa la fama que tenga por ser un estudiante de excelencia pero aquí se respeta las leyes-

La joven mujer tomo de la oreja a quien minutos antes había gritado y entre gimoteos e intentos de defensa del acusado fue llevado como ayudante. La señorita Narusegawa afirmaba que este desde que llego a esta escuela había estado gritando en su biblioteca, primero por encontrase con la gran colección de Física, segundo cuando conoció al profesor Urashima (para colmo esposo de esta) quien le presto según la bibliotecaria unos libros muy viejos sobre leyendas referentes el periodo del Sengoku.

-Todavía mi esposo le presta sus libro y se sigue comportando de esa manera- dijo indignada la bibliotecaria quien se lleva al joven hasta el mostrador de la biblioteca y lo obligaba literalmente a organizar los libros que recientemente había sido devueltos.

-Le ayudare- dije acercándome y sonriendo lo mejor que pude.

-No es necesario- me respondió- ya estoy acostumbrado al trabajo de biblioteca además le prometí al profesor Urashima que ayudaría a su esposa en agradecimiento por prestarme esos libros-

-Pero después que lo lastime es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- le conteste tomando una pila de libros sobre la mesa de recientes pero no calculé bien su peso así que se me cayeron nuevamente al suelo, el joven Houshi vio algo aterrado el escándalo de los libros tirados y después observo hacia donde estaba la bibliotecaria quien nos observa como diciendo "no te la vas acabar".

-Sabes Sangito tu puedes escapar a los castigos de esas mujer si sales en este instante- me sonrió nerviosamente- no puedo creer que el pobre Keitarou soporte a este moustro que tiene por esposa-

-Si- le sonreí nerviosa y observe a la bibliotecaria de nuevo- Si tienes razón mejor lo veo mañana-

-Mañana es Sábado- rió mas nervioso

-Que tonta mejor le veo el lunes-

Entonces sentí aquella mirada de la bibliotecaria, le deseé suerte al joven Houshi y salí lo mas rápido que pude de la biblioteca creo que la iba necesitar mucha suerte, en la entrada se encontraba mi cínica cómplice leyendo encantada un manga mientras yo hacia el ridículo en la biblioteca.

-¿Y Houshi?- me pregunto la muy sin vergüenza.

-Adentro siendo torturado por la bibliotecaria- dije algo enojada.

-Pero Sango ¿por qué no lo sacaste?-

-!QUE¡- dije casi cayendome.

-Si digo- me respondio mi amiga ilusionada - es como en los mangas. yo dejo a una de mis mejores amigas al lado del tipo por el cual suspira e observa con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja en un lugar ideonio para el romance perfecto, después ella sale con el sosteniendole el brazo y en ese momento aparece la amiga entrementida presentandose y recibiendo las gracias de ambos pues si no hubiera sido por ella jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos-

-Sigues leyendo eso- pronuncio una voz de ella aproximándose a la biblioteca.

-Es ese odioso- dijo observando al dueño de esa voz, un joven de cabellera plateada sostenida por una coleta, de lentes. El eterno rival de mi querida amiga, su némesis desde la infancia Inuyasha Hanyou (quien el arrebato el primer lugar de matemáticas este año y gracias a eso ha crecido sus obsesivas y veces creo infantiles peleas) pero además estaba acompañado por una **jovencita castaña **de **ojos verdes **quien observa a Inuyasha como diciendo "Aquí vamos de nuevo" y creo yo estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella.

-Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces esos planes jamás funcionan en la vida real, matadita- dijo despectivamente refiriendose a Kagome.

-Y tu que sabes- le reto mi amiga - odiosos aguafiestas-

-Por lo menos sé que para llegar al corazón de alguien no se debe hacer tanto teatro, se es directo y ya-

-Y cuantos pueden decir eso, Sango es una chica enamorada y tiene derecho a seguir mis sabios consejos-

-Yo que- intente defenderme algo irritada.

-CALLATE NO VES QUE ESTAMOS DISCUTIENDO SOBRE NUESTRO CHOQUE FILOSOFICO CONTRA CULTURAL SOBRE LA VIDA AMOROSA COMO UNA MANIFESTACION REFRENTE A TU EXISTENCIA- gritaron los dos al unisón callándome dejándome con mucho miedo al igual que la joven castaña y con una cara de "what".

-Lo dice lo que nucna ha tenido novio- se burlo Inuyasha.

-Lo dice el Nerd que jamás en su vida ha salido con una chica- le respondio mi amiga levantando la voz.

-Quizás Nerd sin citas pero no segundo lugar-

-Golpe bajo- dijo la castaña como comentando un partido de fútbol.

-Lo dice "el señor me pierdo en mi colonia"- le contrataco mi amiga.

-Buena defensa- rectifico la castaña.

-Kag- intente distraer a mi amiga de su pelea.

-¿QUE QUIERES?- volvieron al gritar al unisón.

-Me dan miedo-susurro la castaña mientras temblaba.

-Nos vemos- dije nerviosa- tengo que ir a casa-

-Pero sango no ibas esperar al joven Houshi para declara tus sentimientos y tener ese romántico final que toda mujer sueña-

-Que eso no existe- grito Inuyasha.

-Que si-

-Que no-

- A ver señor logica ¿por que no?- le reto mi amiga.

-Simple Higurashi, no existen finales romanticos por que no existen los finales-

-Hay con la mula al trigo contigo- le grito mi amiga nuevamente.

-Nos vemos Kag, Inu, señorita...- dije mientras caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, a veces las peleas de Inuyasha y Kagome son tan largas, con solo recordar cuando discutieron en la junta escolar sobre algo que ni yo misma he comprendido del todo pero que tenia que ver con filosofía creo y videojuegos. Espero que el joven Houshi no los vea o creerá que mis amigos están un poquito zafados de la cabeza, bueno si Kagome y Inuyasha no siguen pelando claro.

!Hay dioses¡ no sé por que Kagome dice eso, el joven Miroku es guapo y parece que es bastante agradable pero hay dioses por lo que ocurrió en la biblioteca espero que no se moleste, el lunes le pediere disculpas en cuento lo vea... Ahora que lo medito no tonterías, para lo que dice Kagome es necesario tiempo, uno no puede amar a alguien que no conoces, pero ese extraño sentimiento que me hace tener el joven Houshi es algo que no comprendo. Pareciera que ese sentir estuvo siempre ahí incluso antes de concerlo como si fuera _una de esas causas que estaba predestinado a existir desde el momento en que la causa surgió. _Ya empiezo a comprender por que yo también soy una de las mataditas ranger (hay dioses hablo como Kagome) bueno a pesar de sentir esa profunda nostalgia también me invade un miedo que no entiendo al ver aquella mano sellada y aumenta mas al recordar mis sueños, tanto como con el del templo del buda sin cabeza como con el de la torre de Tokio en ambos aparece el vestido de monje. Aun no comprendo el significado de esos sueños puede que sean premoniciones para un futuro, pero no entiendo su significado ni el de las palabras que ahí en ellos: "_Las siete estrellas se están reuniendo en Tokio, la ultima leyenda de la Tierra esta por comenzar" "Son solo..… como un reflejo del pasado, Coral"_ y eso me trae un mal presentimiento y no me gusta.

_Sábado 11:00 p.m., Algo extraño..._

Estoy nerviosa a lo mejor escribiendo se me quita, hace rato salí por mi gatita Kirara, como no la veía cerca de la casa empecé a buscarla, de repente la vi y la llama pero no vino sin que huyo mas de mi. Yo decidida traerla fui tras ella, le gritaba para que regresara conmigo pero en vez de eso se alejaba cada vez mas, la seguí ciegamente hasta un parque cerca de mi casa.

Un parque que nunca me ha gustado ya que de noche parece muy fúnebre y frió, sobre todo por lo oscuro, camine por la acera del parque iluminada por la tuene luz de los faroles, gritando el nombré de mi gatita pero solo alcanzaba escuchar sus tuenes maullidos. Me adentre mas en ese parque hasta llegar un fuente seca con la forma de ángel pero con las alas rotas y bastante deteriorado por el tiempo y iluminado por la tuene luz de una lámpara amarillenta. Entonces encontré a mi Kirara sobre los brazos de un **joven alto y muy pálido**, de **pelo lacio **de **negro azulado **y de **lentes**.

-Pareces que te perdiste pequeña- dijo el extraño a mi gatita.

-Es mía- la reclame acercándome lentamente.

-Lo vez te dije que estaba cerca- sonrió el joven.

-Disculpe pero esa gatita es mía-

-Debería cuidar un poco mas a Kirara- se acerco y me entrego a mi gatita.

-Gracias espero que no le haya causado muchos problemas- le agradecí- y usted gatita traviesa debe hacerme caso y no desaparecer- regañe a mi gatita.

-¿Sabes la leyenda del Coral y el maldecido?- me pregunto.

-No- conteste yo.

-Hace mucho tiempo un joven caminaba por una playa, en su paseo se encontró con un hermoso Coral. El joven fascinado por la belleza de la joya del mar, la tomo con sus manos denudas, la joya estaba contenta ya que había encontrado a un buen dueño el cual la puliría para hacerla aun mas hermosa, pero si darse cuenta de aquella hermosa joya salio una serpiente marina conocida como **Hado Sadame **la cual lo mordió en su mano derecha. La serpiente rió y le dijo al joven que estaría maldito y que incluso sus hijos morirá a causa de sus veneno cuando este llegara a un determinado punto. La joya al ver las desgracias que le trajo al joven, hizo que su brillo desapareciera y se extinguiera para siempre. El joven en vez de maldecir a la joya le lloro, la serpiente antes desaparecer le dijo que el día en que se encontrará con esa joya seria cuando las siete estrellas y los siete mensajeros se reuniera. Cada uno en lugares opuestos pero iguales, el al lado del **lobo de fuego **y ella junto al **brujo del sol y la luna, **en el momento en el que aquel que tiene la llave del futuro aparezca-

El joven de lentes me observo detenidamente, después me sonrió y me dijo con un tono de voz que no va acorde a la edad del joven sino mas profunda como la voz de **un brujo antiguo **o alguien con un poder fuera de mis posibilidades de comprensión.

-Ya que usted en otros tiempos fue la culpable de aquel trato con la perla de las cuatro almas que sello el destino del Kazzana, aunque usted no haya sido directamente pero aun así en si son la misma esencia. Es solo son como un reflejo del pasado- dijo con aquella voz el chico de lentes.

Al escuchar aquella palabras una imagen vaga vino a mi mente, un imagen que aun creo que debió haber sido producto de mi imaginación pero tan real que me hace pensar que es verdadera. Era la imagen de una boda antigua, la boda de un joven que me pareció muy familiar y de una joven y bella mujer. Ambos estaba felices muy felices...

Entonces un viento muy fuerte y cargado por hojas de otoño soplo muy fuerte, al tiempo que todas las luces del parque se apagaron al mismo tiempo. Al pasar esto (que fue cuestión de segundos) el joven de lentes ya no estaba frente de mi, ni en ninguna parte. Abracé Kirara y salí de inmediato de ese parque con el corazón muy acelerado. Cuando recuerdo aquella historia siento unos grandes deseos de llorar, no lo entiendo. Al recordar aquella palabra "Kazzana" no entiendo por que pienso en aquella mano sellada por un rosario, no entiendo por que pienso en esa mano cuando recuerdo esa historia y esa palabra que ahora me infringe un gran miedo.

**Anexo-Asesinato **

BITACORA DEL ULTIMO DESENDIENTE DEL CLAN HOUSHI

Tokyo, 11:30

Apenas me instale aquí en Tokyo, me estoy quedando en el cuarto de un templo perteneciente a una vieja amiga de mi difunta madre. Es bueno tener algo fijo probablemente tenga que buscar un departamento no puedo quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo, mucho menos por la situación por la cual me encuentro en Tokyo.

"Tokyo, la cuidad mas grande del Pacifico. Kilómetros de asfalto y acero donde viven millones de personas. Personas sin identidad que viven cada día intentando llegar mas alto que los demás. Personas que no se entienden ni preocupan unas de otras. Una ciudad que puede muy bien ser comparada con la Torre de Babel, a veces me pregunto Miroku ¿si La vida en Tokyo esta lejos de ser un sueño perfecto?... ¿o si hay espacio para los espíritus? " asi se refería mi Madre a esta cuidad, ella me había dicho que cuando era joven fue medium en esta Torre (como la hacia llamar).

Probablemente tenia razón, quizá mi madre tuvo que enfrentarse a caso bastantes crudos como el que acabo de enfretarme justo hoy al llegar es esta ciudad: Llegue en tren, ya era pasado de medio día cuando sali de la estación, iba vestido con ropas comunes y corrientes sosteniendo mi maleta y mi baculo finamente envuelto en una tela blanca. Me desplace en por las calles de esta gran metropolis (guiandome con un pequeño mapa buscando el templo de la amiga de mamá). Fue entonces que fije mi vista en una pequeña niña (que no debía terna mas de 7 o 8 años) quien estaba sentada en la acera hundiendo su rostro en sus piernitas y sollozando mientras a su alrededor como automatas pasaba las personas quienes ignoraba o parecían desconocer a la pequeña.

Yo me acerque a ella y me inque para estar a su nivel, sonreí lo mejor que pude a pesar de que los que pasaban a mi lado me miraba como a un loco, a lo cual yo solo cumplí con ignorarlos.

-¿que pasa pequeña?- le pregunte comprensible.

-¿Poder oírme?- dijo la pequeña observándome y limpiándose sus lagrimitas – ¿poder verme?-

-Si, te puedo oír y ver- le sonreí.

-Señor amable poder verme y oírme- se dirigió a mi mas tranquila pero aun con lagrimas- yo triste, doler mi pechito mucho, yo gritar fuerte pero nadie oírme, llorar. Yo llorar por que todos no me ven, solo caminar como yo no existir-

-Tranquila yo te ayudare- le dije sosteniendole sus manitas para que pudiera confiar en mi, asi dejo de llorar y me sonrío. La pequeña niñita se levanto y tomo mi mano como si fuera su hermano mayor.

-Seguirme, poder hacer algo, el señor de negro no estar ya, señor muy amable poder ayudarme no ser como señor de blanco muy triste, seguirme señor muy amable, señor de negro ya no estar-

Camine sosteniendo la mano de la pequeña niñita, pasamos entre el mar de gente, ellos me observaron como a un loco, quizá por eso a mi madre no le agradaba tanto esta cuidad. Probablemente esta gente la miraba de esa forma, pero siempre decía que las personas que pueden ver espíritus tienen buen corazón y que los demás no podía comprender eso.

-Caminar rapido, señor de negro no volver- me apuraba la pequeña.

Entramos a un callejón estrecho y oscuro, cuando lo pasamos llegamos a un lote cerrado y vacío lo que me encontré a ahi me impacto, fue tanto mi impacto que tire lo traía en mis manos. Frente a mi estaba el cadaver de la niña boca abajo y en un mar de sangre cubierto por pétalos de flor de cerezo.

-Yo muerta- dijo la pequeña muy triste y observando su cuerpo- papito y mamita ponerse tristes, yo no hacerles caso y yo ir a jugar al lugar de bonitas flores rosas- sus ojitos se llenaban de lagrimas al avanzar en lo que contaba- contenta por estar jugando en lugar de bonitas flores de rosas. Hasta aparecer señor de negro muy malo-

Me senti muy mal, como alguien puede cegar una vida tan joven, si no hubiera sido por lo que me había pasado antes me hubiera puesto a llorar pero aprendí (gracias a mi Madre nuevamente ) que llorar no resuelve nada.

-Yo muerta no hacer nada, señor de negro muy malo decir que yo muy linda, yo miedo, yo correr a casa pero bonitas flores caer y caer, yo no poder ver. Entonces llegar aquí, mas flores caer y caer después todo oscuro, yo miedo después corri a casa con papitos pero ellos no verme no escuchar, ellos tristes- después se diriguío a mi de una manera suplicante- Señor muy amable usted poder hacer que yo vaya donde están abuelito y abuelita. Joven de blanco muy triste decir que no poder ir yo, yo igual a el, el y yo atados a árbol de bonitas flores rosas. Yo querer ir a luz donde están abuelitos pero no poder ir flores muy bonitas no dejarme-

Con un rapido movimiento me decise de la fina tela que cubría mi baculo, lo enterré en el suelo y después lance un pergamino sobre el espíritu y otro sobre el pequeño cuerpo. Los pétalos que lo cubría se empezaron a quemar despareciendo. El espíritu de la pequeña me sonreía mientras desaparecía, antes de irse me pido que le contara sus padres que los quiera mucho. Que su muerte no era su culpa, que era parte del destino. Aun tengo dudas sobre quien es el responsable este acto.

En los reportes que mi madre escribió cuando trabajo de medium en Tokyo, hace referencias a casos parecido y una leyenda urbana sobre un árbol de Cerezos el cual se alimenta de sangre y almas puras, el árbol no trabajo solo ya que aquellas personas que le brinda los sacrificios son conocidos como la temida sombra asesina del montículo del cerezo. Pero en lo reporte de mi madre refiere a que solo es uno la sombra asesina. Supongo que ya se ha descubierto el cadaver de la niña, espero que aquella niña encuentre el descanso eterno. Aun no he encontrado la forma o el valor de decirles a sus padres lo que me pidió, no quiero que me vean como un loco. Eso lo pensare mas detenidamente después de clases. Mañana inicio clases en una preparatoria de Tokyo, creo que ahi esta dando clases el profesor Keitarou Urashima, un ejemplar antropologo de Toodai quien ha estudiado el periodo Sengoku quizá me pueda ayudar con mi investigación sobre aquel clan de Exterminados. En mi mente aun esta aquella imagen de la chica temerosa del templo del buda decapitado.

**_Notas del autor:_**

Y tan tan, el capitulo termino (no me maten por haber hacho a kagome y kikyou hermanasO.O), Uffff eso si estuvo largo, ahora debo escribir el siguiente Capi junto con los demás de esta serie y lograr que todos interactivo de un forma ordenada. Solo a mi se me puede ocurrí una locura asi...bueno antes de seguir respondere le unico pero gran Rewin que me dejo Pili-chan-sama (dragon llorar).

Pili-chan: muchas gracias por tu rewin (yo casi lloro cuando lo lei), como ves este capitulo esta mucho mas largo. Y forma de narrativa no ha cambiado en nada y dudo que cambie. Y espero que ayas adivinado de quienes son aquellos tipos raros que se presenta a nuestra querida sangito. Y quien es el asesino de la niña muerta que encontro miroku Espero poder seguir contado con tus Rewins en futuro y te cuidas mucho, a ver pa cuando actualizas XD.

Bueno paso a los detalles técnicos:

_El lugar donde esta la Kikyou es el templo Asakura ( si quieren saber que opina yoh de nuestra Chronicles of the Crossed Destiny: renacimiento cuando lo suba, pronto TT)._

Bueno eso es todo por el momento no vemos si se portan mal me dicen


	3. Capitulo 3: Cannon

_**Perdon... por el retrzao pero aqui esta el nuevo capi

* * *

**_

_**Chronicles of the Crossed Destiny: Rencuentro**_

Autor

El Ultimo Rey Dragón

* * *

_**Primera Parte: Koushi **_

_Capitulo 3_

_Canon

* * *

_

_**Diario de Sango Taijiya**_

_**(solo fechando con antes de 1999)**_

_Viernes_

_Mañana_

¿Un sueño que significado puede tener, los sueños que he tenido no los comprendo, son tan extraños y raros. Pero a la vez han tenido que ver de cierta manera con las cosas que me rodean. Me gustarían pensar que son premoniciones sobre el futuro... Pero cuando recuerdo aquellos mensajes, no puedo evitar sentir temor, aun aquella palabras me hacen temblar: _"Son solo..… como un reflejo del pasado, Coral" "Las siete estrellas se están reuniendo en Tokio, la ultima leyenda de la Tierra esta por comenzar" ._

Estos mensajes, no los entiendo, en mi ultimo sueño, veo algo muy agradable (pero que no deja de ser confuso). En el veo una hermosa ceremonia en un jardín, parece que era otoño, ya que el aire estaba plagado de hojas cafés, que caían lenta y rítmicamente alrededor de los invitados, yo los observe. No podía creer quienes eran los invitados pero estaba vestidos con kimonos y atuendos muy formales como de otra época. Estaba Kagome con un kimono verde junto con su hermana pero ella de rojo y blanco, también estaba Inuyasha vestido de rojo. Estaba el chico castaño (ese que me encontré en las escaleras) del lobo, vestido de verde a su lado la chica ojiverde y castaña que a veces acompaña a Inuyasha, ella jugando con el perro de este.

Podía ver que había otras personas, (que no conocía, pero al igual creo importante mencionarlas). Estaba el joven de lentes que me había encontrado en el parque pero tenia el cabello mas largo y vestía muy raro, un chico rubio con un aspecto de debilidad muy grande, un chico castaño muy sonriente tomado de la mano de una jovencita rubia seria, un chico muy parecido al castaño sonriente pero con el cabello mas largo y en su hombro estaba un gran ave de color roja pero su brazo era sostenido por un chica de cabello largo y rozado. También había un hombre alejado y oculto bajo la sombra un árbol (creo que era un cerezo), unos gemelos (chico y chica por los kimonos), un chico de cabello gris que taraba la novena de Beethoven, una delicada chica entre rubia y castaña que venia acompañada por un joven muy guapo vestido de kimono gris (puede que sea extraño pero juraría que tenia alas de murciélago y ángel)

Parecía que había esperado por horas, en el jardín todo había sido preparado, poco a poco se fueron ubicando en sus asientos, después note un pequeño altar, había dos personas paradas ahí, la primera un sacerdote anciano, la otra figura era un hombre que se me hizo muy familiar de vestido de kimono negro/morado, parecía nervioso e impaciente.

Entonces una hermosa mujer vestido con un kimono ceremonial (esos blancos que ya casi no se usan en las bodas de hoy ), de largo cabello castaño, piel blanca y una hermosísima figura se acerco al altar. Ella paso frente a los demás invitado, ninguno de ellos pudo evitar sonreír a la bella novia, al llegar junto a su prometido, este se le acerco ligeramente y le susurro:

- Te vez preciosa...Coral-

Ella dibujo un diminutisima sonrisa, y lo miro dejándole ver sus hermosos ojos, brillantes y contentos, y solo articula:

-Gracias... tu también te ves bien, excelencia-

El anciano comenzó la ceremonia...podía notar que los minutos se pasaba mientras todos estaba expectantes. El Sacerdote decía palabras. Era una boda, cuanto me gustaría ser como es mujer tan bella, se notaba que iba a ser feliz, durante la ceremonia podía escuchar una voz, como si alguien tarareaba un canción en el viento, la voz parecía ser la novia, el ritmo de aquella canción era muya parecida al del Canon de paquebell, trasmitía un gran sentimiento de tranquilidad y paz, aun en mi mente tengo fresca aquella canción:

_Alas que añoran un sueño_

_Llevaos todos los recuerdos de mi alma_

_Allí donde esta el arco iris _

_Tus ojos son brillantes espejos que reflejan el mundo_

_Siempre llenos de bondad_

_Incluso cuando te sientes triste _

_Sigues mirando a las estrellas inalterables _

_**Mas tarde...**_

!Súper noticia¡ mañana iré a la torre de Tokio a sacar unas fotografías para nuestro trabajo, es una lastima que Kagome y Ayame no me puede acompañar, de Ayame lo comprendo. Quieres ser veterinaria y ayudar a su abuelo, pero de Kagome es una excusa de honor como diría ella. No comprendo hasta donde puede llegar esa obsesión de derrotar a Inuyasha...

Todo comenzó con una partida de ajedrez a la salida... Yo, Ayame y Kagome fuimos a la biblioteca a dejar nuevamente (y creo que es costumbre) varios libros a la biblioteca. Le pedí a Kagome que no se repitiera lo de la otra vez.

-¿Todavía no puedes hablarle a Houshi?- pregunto Ayame.

-No desde que lo vio platicar con la hermana del profesor Urashima el lunes- contesto Kagome- ¿No te conté¿verdad Ayame? hubieras visto, Sango casi consigue declara su mas profundos y apasionados deseos a amor a Houshi-

Yo me caí ante el comentario, pensando en que clase de persona podía ser Kagome, si es cierto que joven Houshi me hace sentir algo pero no creo que sea amor es como una nostalgia, un sentimiento extraño, al igual que un increíble miedo cuando observo aquella mano sellada con un rosario. Una mezcla de nostalgia y miedo diría yo.

-Justo como en los comic románticos para chicas que me prestaste- dijo Ayame con brillo en los ojos mientras yo caía de nuevo en Shock.

-Si, así es- le sonrió Kagome.

Durante el trayecto hacia la biblioteca, estuvimos platicando sobre lo romántico que seria tener la oportunidad declarar tus sentimientos a tu persona ideonia, sobre si las chicas de hoy debía tomar la iniciativa. Si el reinado de "las mataditas Ranger" continuaría en Toodai o en el Campus universitario Clamp y (para colmo mío) si tendría mi final romántico estilo Shojo (mangas para chicas) antes de salir de la preparatoria. Yo me caía ante cada comentario referente a lo ultimo.

Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca, mis amigas malvadamente buscaba a Houshi, parecía que no estaba donde siempre, aun lado de la ventana, a veces observando el paisajes, otras inmerso en aquel mundo de libros. De vez en cuando me sonreía cuando notaba que lo veía o me saludaba de lejos con aquella mano que tanto temor me produce, lo veía platicando con el profesor Urashima, o con su hermana. Según Kagome yo ponía un cara de fastidio al ver a Kanako cerca el y lo retiro aquí no son celos como afirman ellas. Pero hoy no estaba ahí. Mis amigas se dieron cuenta que el no estaba, después me observo la señorita Narusegawa.

-¿Buscas al escandaloso Sango?- me pregunto.

-Este... Yo ...-

-Parece que no vino hoy a leer como siempre- me sonrió.

-Ya veo- dije resignada.

-No te sientas mal- me animo la linda bibliotecaria- los chicos escandalosos como el, deben estar por ahí cavando hoyos y haciendo descubrimientos antropológicos, eso me recuerda mucho a Kei, digo al profesor Urashima- sonrió sonrojada al recordar a su esposo- sabes y espero no ser chismosa pero tienes buenos gustos, quizás consigas el final romántico estilo Shojo como yo lo tuve- me guiño el ojo.

Yo me volví a caer¡¡¡hasta la bibliotecaria suponía eso!. Después busque a mis amigas y ya no estaba dentro de la biblioteca, la señorita Narusegawa me indico que había salido, me despide de ella y salí del edificio, a lo lejos podía notar a mis amigas, estaban observando una partida de ajedrez. Era Inuyasha quien se enfrentaba a la chica castaña ojiverde (debo pregúntale su nombre a esa chica).

-Recuerda **Sak, **: _"Dios mueve al jugador, y éste, la pieza. ¿Qué Dios detrás de Dios la trama empieza de polvo y tiempo y sueño y agonías?"_ dice Borges del ajedrez_-_dijo mientras daba mate al juego.

_-"No saben que la mano señalada del jugador gobierna su destino, no saben que un rigor adamantino sujeta su albedrío y su jornada"_, Borges establece que el azar continuo rige en un juego de ajedrez, y que el jugador es libre de elegir el movimiento de sus piezas, y que todo depende del azar, si tomas un libro Inuyasha debes terminarlo- hablo Kagome

-Aquí va de nuevo- dijeron al unión la ojiverde y mi amiga Ayame.

-Mira quien lo dice la señorita "No sé como se mueve el caballo"-le observo Inuyasha.

-Para que sepas, mi hermana fue líder de primera fuerza en la universidad, desde pequeña aprendí el verdadero significado del espíritu ajedrecista- dijo ella muy orgullosa de su familia.

-Mi hermano fue líder de primer fuerza a los 15 años, así que no me impresiona en lo absoluto eso, creo que tu no podrías comprender el verdadero espíritu del ajedrez, que cuando se juega una partida. La significación del tablero de ajedrez concierne a las ideas de combinación, demostración, azar y posibilidad-

Kagome, sintió que había dañado su orgullo, ya en uno de esos arranques de locura, coraje y orgullo, empujo a la joven castaña ojiverde que acomodaba sus piezas, dejándola tirada y mareada en el suelo, fue tan rápido que no lo vi.

-Disculpa amiga ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Ayame.

-Si- dijo todavía con los ojos arremolinados.

Así comenzó, una de las partidas mas emocionantes que haya visto en toda mi vida. Pasaron cerca de una hora creo, cuando llegaron a la jugada final. Ambos oponentes tenia peón y rey, ambos a punto de coronar, no entiendo muy como estuvo la jugada pero fue algo así: Kagome corono su peón convirtiéndolo en reina. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo con el suyo, provocando de un jaque al rey de mi amiga, haciendo que ella irremediablemente lo moviera descubriendo a la reina. Así Inuyasha devoró la ultima defensa de mi querida amiga.

_-"En su grave rincón, los jugadores rigen las lentas piezas. El tablero los demora hasta el alba en su severo ámbito en que se odian dos colores. Cuando los jugadores se hayan ido, cuando el tiempo los haya consumido, solo un rey estará de pie" _-dijo triunfalmente Inuyasha al ganar la partida.

-Perdí...- contesto sombriamente mi amiga.

-Ya es tarde Kagome- comento Ayame viendo su reloj.

-Ya vamonos, si quieres yo te acompaño a esa tienda a comprar el siguiente tomo de Rurouni Kenshin- dije yo para que nos fuéramos, sentía que se iba poner feo.

-DOS DE TRES- grito Kagome observando a Inuyasha muy fijamente, el grito nos asusto tanto a mi como Ayame. Creo que la amiga de Inuyasha comenzó a temblar, pero el no se inmuto, ni se sobresalto.

-Una derrota es una derrota, no importan cuantas veces quieres la revancha ese hecho no cambiara- dijo el guardando las piezas en su mochila.

-Oye Inu- dijo su amiga castaña quien también sintió la tensión de esos dos- debemos prepara los Decks para el torneo de mañana-

-Cierto Sak- dijo Inuyasha sin darle importancia al enojo de mi amiga, que si un fuera por que la sosteníamos se hubiera echado sobre el.

-QUIERO UNA REVANCAHA- le grito Kagome, Ayame y yo estábamos preocupadas esto se había armado.

-Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo- dijo Inuyasha ajustándose los lentes- una derrota es una derrota como ya te dije, además debo prepararme para un torneo de duelo de moustros. Si quieres recuperar tu honor deberías ganarme en mi juego favorito, pero creo que eso seria imposible-

Después se fue seguido por la castaña quienes platicaba sobre cartas, Kagome observaba furiosa a su rival, apretaba los puños y torcía los dientes. Ayame intentaba bajarle el humo pero eso no fue posible por un buen rato. Dejamos a Ayame cerca de la veterinaria de su abuelo. Como ella no podría ir a con nosotras a la torre de Tokio, ya que debía ayudar a su abuelo, como lo había prometido acompañaría a Kagome a comprar el siguiente numero de su manga favorito, siempre tenia buen humor pero ahora parecía pensativa y reflexiva (mejor no hubiera sabido el por que), creo que el hecho de que Inuyasha le ganara si el afecto.

Entramos a la tienda de anime y manga donde Kagome solía comprar sus revistas, de hecho tenia fama de clienta en el pequeño establecimiento, tanto que hasta conocía al nieto de dueño. La tienda era pequeña (Kohaku me había contando de ella ya que a veces va ahí a comprar sus juegos de videos), era la primer vez que entraba, había varios estantes con muchos mangas y otros con figuritas y distintas revistas de videojuegos, en el mostrador había figuritas pequeñas que de personajes que no conocía y un estantes con distintos mazos de cartas, yo observa todas las cosas que ofrecía la tienda mientras mi amiga se acercaba al mostrador.

-Hola Moto- saludo Kagome al chico que atendía la tienda - ¿Ya llego el tomo 7 de Rurouni Kenshin?-

-No Kag. pero me llego el nuevo tomo de Dragon Quest ¿te interesa? - contesto el chico bajito creo no lo describí, el es un chico bajito que se peina muy raro (como goku dice Kagome ) y se tiñe su cabello de dorado.

-No la verdad no- cometo mi amiga aun pensativa, después observo las cartas- Oye Moto ¿qué son esas cartas?- pregunto tomando un mazo.

-Esas cartas de duelo de moustro, son el boom de este año, la ultima expansión no me gustas la ciento un poco mas difícil de dominar-

-¿Es fácil de aprender a jugar?-

-Si, bastante... Oye Kag no me digas que piensas empezar a jugar duelo de moustro, dices que es un juego para nerd-

-A lo mejor, no sé-

-Deberías... Sabes están mañana estuvo ese fanfarrón que te gano el concurso de mate, decía que barrería con todos en el torneo de mañana en World Center Tokio, los chicos que juegan regularmente en la mañana los derroto humillándolos, no me gusto como los derroto, seria bueno que alguien le diera una lección...-

Cuando el encargado dijo eso en la cara de Kagome me dibujo un sonrisita de esas, de cuando uno piensa hacer cosas malas, después observo el deck que tenia en la mano.

-Supe fuiste campeo en el torneo del año pasado ¿acaso no piensas entrar Moto?-

-No creo- dijo el encargado- debo terminar unas investigaciones para la escuela, si no fuera por eso le daría una lección a ese fanfarrón-

Sonrieron ambos, y después escuche un grito:

-MOTO ENSEÑAME TODO LO QUE SABES DEL DUELO DE MOUSTROS, YA QUE YO SERE LA QUE LE DE SU LECCION A ESE FANFARRON DE INUYASHA-

El joven se sorprendió mucho mas yo al saber que mi mejor amiga quería aprender ese juego y pretendía derrotar a Inuyasha en publico

-Kagome pero mañana debemos ir a la torre de Tokio Kag-

Kagome me suplico que la dejara ir, que era un cuestión de honor, que ella se encargaría de redactar todo a computadora, que deseaba demostrarle a Hanyou que el no era la gran cosa y que era un humano el cual podía ser vencido... El encargado de la tienda acepto (voluntariamente a fuerzas) ser el maestro de Kagome en el juego, yo acepte el trato con Kagome (así que como lo dije al inicio) yo iría a la torre de Tokio a sacar las fotos pero le guiñe el ojo y le pedí a mi amiga que me hiciera un promesa... !Que derrotara a Inuyasha en su cara¡...

Cuando me retire de la tienda aun a lejos podía escuchar los gritos de Kagome durante su difícil entrenamiento que el impondría su amigo para ganar ese torneo. Esa raro que mencioné esto hasta el final pero sentí un extraño vació al no ver hoy a Hoshi, es raro... Pero cuando caminaba a casa podía escuchar aquella melodía de mi sueño a piano era algo difícil de comprender... Pero comencé a pensar en aquellas de casualidades que tiende a ser inevitables

**Sábado... **

Estoy en el metro y me dirijo a la torre de Tokio, escribo aquí por que siento que soy observada, es difícil describir esa sensación, es como una fuerza calida y fría al mismo tiempo. ¡Como el sol y la luna, ahora la veo esta ahí la torre de Tokio... Que raro me pareció a ver visto al chico del parque salir de vagón...

**Anexo- Barrera rota **

Estoy nervioso, demasiado...el día de hoy pasaron muchas cosas que no comprendo y no cuadran en mi mente. La primera de ellas y la cual creo la mas beneficiosa y narrare con mas detalle mas tarde en este mismo documento es que he conocido a otro de aquellos elegidos por el destino, de aquellos que me hablo el gran Sorota. La segunda y la cual no puedo encontrar un explicación me pregunto ¿como ella pudo entrar en al Kekkai de un dragón del cielo?. Por mas que intento hallar una respuesta no puedo ¿como pudo aquella chica tímida de la biblioteca entrar en al Kekkai de aquel dragón?...

Quizá narrando y analizando, lo que paso este día pueda llegar a un conclusión, sobre lo que ocurrió hoy en la torre de Tokio. Esta mañana había decido ir con los padres de aquella niñita muerta, al parecer aceptaron que hablara con ellos de mal gana, les conté que era monje y que tenia la capacidad de comunicarme con espíritus en pena (que es muy distinto a ser shaman o un médium, los cual son capaces de conectarse de una manera mas cercana al mas alla). Cuando les comente mi encuentro con el fantasma de su hija, ellos se negaron a escucharme. Primero tachándome solo de ser charlatán que pretendía poner un dedo en una herida abierta para sacar algún benéfico. La negativa a escuchar el mensaje que la pequeña deposito en mi, fue total, me corrieron de su casa amenazándome de llamar a la policía. Comprendo la posición que tomaron, es fácil comprender que las personas de hoy en día no crea que un ser querido desea que sea felices y que prosigan su vida. En esta actualidad donde las personas aceptan la respuesta mas simple y triste.

Cuando vi esto, comprendí mas la postura de mi madre al compara la cuidad de Tokio con la torre de Babel. Al salir de ahí camine por la calles de Tokio, pensando si fue correcto no haber dicho nada , de cierta manera sentí que había fallado como monje. Camine pensando si la vida de aquellos relacionados con el fin del mundo era ser solitarios y triste, que mi destino estaba predestinado; observando y pensando en aquella maldición que ha estado en la sangre de mi familia desde la época antigua, de todo mis antepasados que murieron por culpa de esta, como mi padre, mi abuelo y de cierta forma mi madre que después de la muerte papá, la consumió un gran tristeza que no la dejo hasta que murió. El destino o futuro, entiendo, en mi opinión, es una conjunción de múltiples variantes, de multitud de circunstancias. Los budistas creen que el destino lo rige el karma, el cual nos lleva por los caminos de aprendizaje según nuestros actos en vidas pasadas, que ya pudieron ser buenos o malos, teniendo que pasar en la actual por una serie de situaciones a modo de aprendizaje. Cuando pienso en ello, cuando me doy cuenta de que mi destino (al igual del toda mi familia) ya está escrito y no tendré nada de lo que sueño, no puedo evitar la angustia y el resentimiento. Mis pensamientos corrían en esa forma, en al duda de mi deber como una de las siete estrellas cuando a lo lejos vi imponte la torre de Tokio, sentí que una extraña fuerza me estaba llamando y me pedía que me dirigiera a esa gigantesca estructura roja.

El camino hacia la torre de Tokio, observaba al pie de la Torre de Tokio... tenía un presentimiento muy extraño, entonces escuche un click seguido por un flash. Observe hacia todas partes y la vi, era la señorita sango, ella me observo. Es curiosa pero cada ves que veo a esa chica siento un extraño sentimiento, como una nostalgia hacia ella, es difícil de explicar como si no fuera la ultima ni la primera vez que nos encontramos. Me acerque a ella y platicamos un rato mientras paseábamos al rededor de la torre de Tokio. Nos impresionamos de encontrarnos, yo le explique que era una esa causas decidas por el azar, de las cuales no tienes control.

Ella me contó que había venido a la aquí para sacar unas fotos de a la imponente estructura roja para su investigación de la escuela. Habían acordado junto otras dos amigas hacer su investigación sobre la cuidad de Tokio, principalmente sobre distintos símbolos que ella encierra y representan a Japón. Parecía que venia sola, yo le pregunte las razones de eso.

Me contó que una de sus amigas era ayudante de una pequeña veterinaria y su otra amiga fue a recuperar su honor perdido, yo ya no pregunte sobre ese tema... Siento que notaba mi tristeza, quizás por esa razón tarareaba una canción con un ritmo que se me hizo muy familiar, como el Canon de Pachebell, la letra y la forma en que decía esa canción de cierta manera calmaba mis eternas preguntas, me hacia sentir tranquilo y seguro, aun mentando fresca en mi memoria aquellas palabras de esa canción: "_Alas que añoran un sueño, llevaos todos los recuerdos de mi alma, allí donde esta el arco iris, tus ojos son brillantes espejos que reflejan el mundo, siempre llenos de bondad, Incluso cuando te sientes triste, sigues mirando a las estrellas inalterables" _

Mientras escuchaba aquella tonada de la voz de sango subíamos el elevador para llegar la mirador de la torre, ahí ella saca varias fotos de la imponente cuidad, ya estaba atardeciendo, haciendo que el espectáculo antes nosotros fuera mas hermoso. Observa la imponente cuidad de Tokio, grande y hermosa como la bíblica cuidad de babilonia.

-"La vida en Tokio esta lejos de ser un sueño perfecto... En nuestro quehacer diario constantemente herimos los sentimientos de las otras personas, y algunas veces también nosotros somos los heridos..."- dije al ver la cuidad.

-¿qué?- me pregunto ella...

-Bueno eso decía mi madre, que la vida en Tokio esta lejos de ser un sueño perfecto...Personas que no se entienden ni preocupan unas de otras. Una ciudad que puede muy bien ser comparada con la Torre de Babel-

-Pero aun que eso esa cierto pero no creo que todas las personas sea malas Hoshi, "Puede que la gente haga cosas malas porque están tristes"- me observo a los ojos y me saco una foto.

Pero después sentí un presencia y detrás de nosotros, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba un lobo, el animal se quedo observadome y yo a el. Entonces sentí la fuerza de una barrera espiritual o Kekkai liberarse, la gente a mi alrededor comenzó a desaparecer, con el fin de proteger a la gente común se crea un plano alternativo o dimensión que se asemeja al área del plano (en este caso la torre de Tokio) donde solo pueden estar aquellos relacionados con el fin del mundo y de la cual solo se puede salir si el que la creo la dejar de usar o queda inconciente.

Observaba el sonido del vació que existían dentro de la barrera, cuando escuche la voz de Sango, quede en Shock... ¡Ella estaba dentro de la Kekkai¿cómo era posible¿Acaso en dentro de la barrera no solo debían estar los relacionados con la profecía¿qué significaba esto?. Ella me observaba con preocupación y a punto de llorar.

Entonces fue envestido con una gran patada en la cara y caí a cierta distancia de ella, me recupere rápidamente y pude observar a un chico castaño quien se levantaba parecía que no se había dado cuenta de Sango... Un circulo de flamas me rodeo y yo lo desaparecí con un de mis pergaminos.

-Dragón de la tierra...uno de los siete mensajeros- dijo y después me observo- ¡**Rayearth**!- grito y el lobo se trasformo en una gran espada de color roja de extraño símbolos y llego a su mano.

-Espera...- dije pero ya era demasiado tarde, se lanzo en mi contra, lo esquive y le devolví la patada que antes me había dado lanzándolo lejos de mi, después le lance varios pergaminos para inmovilizarlo pero los cortos con su espada. Después sonrió, concentro su energía en la espada y lanzo un corte de fuego, maldije por no traer mi báculo. No sabia como hacer para que mi agresor entrara en razón de que era alguien como el, uno de los siete sellos. Los vidrios del mirador explotaron al recibir el choque, entonces recordé a Sango, parecía estar desmayada. Yo me olvide de la pelea y me dirigí a donde estaba ella. La tome entre mis brazos e intente ponerla lejos del peligro, el chico se lanzo contra mi, pero cuando vio a sango se quedo impactado...

Probamente el también no podía creer que un persona común y corriente estuviera dentro de la Kekkai.

-Un dragón de la tierra no protegiera alguien en una lucha para destruir una de las barreras...-dijo mientras soltaba la espada que se trasformaba en lobo y aquel lobo se acerco a mi a olfatearme, para después ladrarme y lamerme la cara. Como aprobando que yo también era una de esas siete estrellas- parece que Rayearth lo ha confirmado-

-¿Entonces por que me atacaste sin antes saberlo!- le grite con sango en mis brazos.

-Perdón... Es que sentí la presencia de uno de ellos en este lugar, era pequeña pero parece que ya se ha ido- dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Puede ser- dije observando a Sango desmayada.

-Disculpa soy del Clan Li, Shaoran Li uno de los participantes del Fin del mundo al igual que usted-

Así se presento el joven castaño, junto con aquel lobo de fuego que se convirtió en un perro rojo. Quien le ladraba, bajamos de la torre y ya abajo nos alejamos de ella hasta la sombra de un árbol. Shaoran deshizo su barrera, haciendo que aparecieran todas personas. Ambos estábamos preocupados por Sango, ella abrió los ojos y me observo fijamente, después tomo mi mentó con sus manos:

-Perdóname Querido- dijo mientras parecía despertar- ¡Houshi¿qué paso¿dónde estoy?-

-Disculpé- dijo mi compañero guiñándome mi ojo y yo capte la idea.

-Si Sango- dije- viste a la perro de mi amigo y te desmayaste- dije observándola.

Observe que el chino abrió mucho los ojo cuando escucho a Sango gritar al ver al perro rojo frente a ella. Después el se fue diciendo que tenia un torneo que cartas que ganar. Me dijo que estaba en la misma escuela que yo y probablemente nos volveríamos encontrar. Sango estaba confundida y algo asustada, me dijo que tuvo un sueño donde vio una pelea entre un monje y un lobo, decidí dejarla cerca de su casa durante el trayecto hacia cantaba esa canción, que tanta seguridad y paz me traía. Pero ahora no comprendo por que ella estaba dentro en la Kekkai...

**Notas de autor:**

Hola XD, y como ven aquí se acabo este capitulo de crónicas, como la cosa se esta poniendo mas gruesa, y habrá mas dudas y inquietudes del destino de cada uno de estos lindos personajes. Espero que no se hayan confundido con eso del ajedrez (xD es que soy fan de los juegos de ajedrez y cartas, si ya sé muy nerd pero que le hago, así soy yo). Por fin actualice todos mis fic de un solo golpe, todas las _Chronicles, el Inuyasha Campus detectives _(menos el de la Sombra del Ángel de Shaman King, que será para la próxima semana --U). Ahora contestare los lindos Rewin que se han acumulado:

**Notas de autor:**

Hola XD, y como ven aquí se acabo este capitulo de crónicas, como la cosa se esta poniendo mas gruesa, y habrá mas dudas y inquietudes del destino de cada uno de estos lindos personajes. Espero que no se hayan confundido con eso del ajedrez (xD es que soy fan de los juegos de ajedrez y cartas, si ya sé muy nerd pero que le hago, así soy yo). Por fin actualice todos mis fic de un solo golpe, todas las _Chronicles, el Inuyasha Campus detectives _(menos el de la Sombra del Ángel de Shaman King, que será para la próxima semana --U). Ahora contestare los lindos Rewin que se han acumulado:

**vane-chan:** Hola muchas gracias por tu rewin, espero que te guste, como ves ya puse mas intrigas XD

**Pili-chan:** Pili-sensei gracias por tu rewin, en verdad estoy agradecido de que una gran escritora fije su ojos en un fic como el mio, aver se que tienes muchasdudas y despues de este capi mas, y como adivinaste sei y subaru tambien estan en este fic, pero ahun no apareceran complentamente. Si sono loco pero cuando comence a escribir la esena de la biblioteca me imagine de pronto a naru y kei, y los como vez aqui Kag y inu son una pareja odio-amor, si aquel tipo del parque era eriol... pues creo que ya sabras la respuesta en el siguiente Capi XD,T.T si es una lastima que casi nadie leea este fic pero como tu lo dijiste mas para ti...

Ahora vamos con detalles técnicos...

**El chico que atiende la tienda de manga y cartas ¿ya lo reconocieron? XD, a ver si con su ayuda Kagome puede ganarle Inuyasha en algo tan ñoño como un torneo de cartas **

**El tipo que se enfrento a Miroku no es mas y nada menos que _Shaoran Li _(como el mismo lo dijo ¬¬) de SCC que funge aquí como uno de las siete estrellas y lo acompaña un _Rayearth (_el lobo de fuego que maneja Lucy de las guerreras mágicas_) XD_**

**Las cosas que dice Inuyasha sobre el ajedrez proviene de un poema de llamado "Ajedrez"de Jorge Luis Borges (por cierto muy altamente recomendado) un escritor y poeta que escribe muy loco XP. (espero que no maten por poner una escena tan nerd).**

**Los otras personajes que aparecen el sueño de Sango ya sabrán quienes son ¿verdad? XD, si no el misterio se revelara en próximos capítulos y dentro de las demás de la serie Chronicles**

**Bueno aquí hasta la próximo Capi...si les gusto dejen Rewin XD**


End file.
